Naruto of the Six Paths
by KingOfThemFansAlmighty
Summary: The one who is worthy will be seeked by my swords of Creation and Souls. The one will be granted all my powers. With those words, Rikudō Sennin made a prophecy, one that will change the entire history of Narutoverse. Well, duh, this is fanfiction. T, for violence, language, and maybe sexual content. Might be pairings, god-like Naruto. Rinnegan Naruto.
1. Prologue

**Me: Hello people, and welcome to the world of fanfiction, if you have seen my other story, "Shinigami Naruto", I'm just saying that I kind of lost motivation, and will not be writing chapters for that one for a while, 'cause for some reason, I really like beating myself up. This is my 4th attempt on a story, with "Shinigami Naruto" as the only successful one so far. I hope you enjoy this one. **

**Prologue**

The Sage of Six Paths sighed tiredly, plopping down on the ground around the Tailed-Beasts. Sure, he might have found chakra and invented ninjutsu, he was still human. Ever since he came to this continent to preach the powers of chakra, some of the villages most powerful people had challenged his beliefs. Each one the crushed under the Sage's power. However, all those challenges wore the Sage down, who now had slight chakra depletion.

The Sage sighed for the billionth time. "If this goes on any longer, I could possibly die without having someone to comeplete my teachings." He said to the Biju. The still young Kyuubi seemed to be in thought, before responding. "**You could just pass on your abilities, so one could continue on, with your power, and master all five elements and paths."** The Sage nodded.

"That's a good idea, I should think about that."

**A few days later.**

The Rikudō Sennin had gathered his Biju and supporters around.

"Good afternoon, my dear friends, I am not in my prime now, and I fear my teachings won't be comepleted and here, we gather, so I will propose an idea."

"_The one who is worthy, will be seeked out by the Ripple Eye swords, who will wield them along with the Ripple's power. They will be granted mastery over Fire, Earth, Water ,Wind, and Lightning elements, along with the Animal, Asura, Deva, Naraka, Preta, and Human Paths. Lastly, he who has the Ripple Eye swords, will be given Creation power, and Soul power." _

__With those words, the Sage of Six Paths made a prophecy, and in a few hundred years, it will happen, but just who exactly, will the Swords of Ying, and Yang, chose?

**Me: CHEEZITS! Anyway, that's the prologue. Hoped you enjoyed. Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello once again people, and sorry for the pitiful piece of shit the prologue was. See? I told you I like beating myself up. Anyways, how was it? Can you guess who will be wielding the rinnegan and the Rikudō Sennin's powers? HHMMM!? **

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THOSE CHARACTERS! LIKE I EVEN WANT TO! Well, maybe Itachi, and Zabuza.**

**And Thank you Gold Phantom, for reviewing.**

**DAMMIT, GANGNAM STYLE MUSIC PLAYING IN BACKROUND! **

**Eh~ Sexy Lady!**

**Lol**

**Chapter One.**

**Naruto at six years old.**

The small blonde sped past his home, desperately trying to rid the cruel civilians and ninja currently tailing him. It was his birthday, you'd think Uzumaki Naruto would get to throw a party and sing 'Happy Birthday' and go on in life. But nooooo, he was in a ninja village, so he was special, not that the blonde cared why. Though days like this, days where adults chose to beat the living shit out of him, would he think what in the world had possessed them to do such cruel things.

Being,lost in thought, he hadn't noticed the elderly man walking across the street and ran full speed, straight into him, with a cry of shock, the boy and elder dropped to the ground in a heap. With the mob gaining on him, Naruto quickly helped the old man up, mumbling apologies as the elder cursed kids for being so damn energetic. Ready to flee again, Naruto was yanked back hard, before a civilian grabbed his collar lifting him off the ground.

"You worthless piece of demon shit, why'd you show your foul presence?" The man spat in the blonde's face, before socking him hard in the gut. The massive force caused Naruto to empty his stomach, right on the villager's feet. The man growled, taking the butchers knife he had, and brought the blunt end on the blonde's back, earning a snap in response. Naruto cried out in pain, dropping onto the ground, before curling into a ball.

"P-Please, d-d-don't h-hurt-t m-mee..." The child's blue eyes stared at the civilian pitifully, but the man just snorted, and kicked Naruto in the face breaking his nose. Blood splattered on the pavement, with Naruto holding his broken nose.

"Yes, bleed you vile beast, begone!" The civilian seemed crazy, bringing the knife down onto his stomach, sharp end first. The sound of laughter intruded Naruto's ears, as the cold, stingy metal met flesh, sinking down a few inches. A scream erupted onto the street, where the gathering crowd snickered at the blonde's torture.

Another man came, with a sizzling branding iron, sticking onto Naruto's back. "There, now everyone will know you, demon." Removing the iron, it left a mark, a tattoo-ish mark of a fox with spears and blades protruding it's back. Naruto couldn't stand the sizzling pain any longer. Slowly being devoured by the darkness, Naruto's vision became black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Naruto woke up, feeling a sticky wetness on his hands and face. Opening his eyes, he was greeted to a gut-wrenching sight. Before him, all his torturers, all covered with blood, dead. He cried out in horror, he blanched, seeing the his hand was still in one of the civilian's heads. Retracting his hand rapidly, brains splattered on him, covering him in more red.

**You should be glad I saved you from the beating.**

Naruto cried out spinning around to find the source of the voice.

"Who are you?! What do you want? I have nothing!"

**You're a real moron you know? You can't see me you imbecile!**

"Then who are you?"

**Not who, what. I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune! Be honored I have told you my name.**

"Why?"

**Because I just saved both of us from our deaths, and am not killing you right now, you imbecile!**

Naruto gulped at the irritated voice in his head. "S-Sorry, Kyu-uubi-s-sama." There was quiet for a few moments, before the Kyuubi roared in laughter.

**Haha, that's rich! Tell ya what human, how about I straighten you out and make you stronger if you agree ta get me out of this god forsaken cell!**

And that was how it all started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Naruto, at the time where Mizuki convinces him to steal the Forbidden Scroll.**

Naruto wasn't your average, "I'm gonna get stronger and beat you!" academy student. He was emotionless, not giving a damn about anything, and never got pissed, only showed his disapproval through tone of voice. Naruto was the strongest in his class, only answering one question incorrectly, because, no, he did not know how many women the First Hokage asked out. That one question, Naruto swore not even the pinky bitch whore... whore-something knew.

The kunai-throwing and taijutsu part was as easy as hell. Naruto being an adapt fighter at Kistuneken and had honed his skills in "The Art of Throwing Pointy Things" The ninjutsu test, hell, he passed with flying colors! Although not being able to make regular Bunshin simply because his chakra capacity flew off the charts, he preformed a more advanced, Kage Bunshin.

Long story short, he was the Rookie of the Year.

Then came Mizuki, one of the academy teachers, and the chunin had told him there was a special test for all ROTY's (**R**ookie **O**f **T**he **Y**ear). Turns out you had to steal a scroll containing forbidden jutsu. Without anyone noticing. Of course Naruto agreed, because Kyuubi said, he'd be able to preform all those jutsus with the demon's help. And it might contain info on how to break the Shiki Fuin.

So here Naruto was fighting the insane man who was currently spouting shit about demons, while Naruto's other teacher was crying,"No he's not!" ...Very, VERY Loudly.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when another kunai was aimed at him, he dodged the weapon with ease before landing in front of Mizuki, socking him hard in the stomach. The, chunin gasped for air, when it had been knocked out. Taking the opening, Naruto continued pummeling them chunin kneeing him in the face, which sent him sprawling into the dirt, he stomped on his arm when he was about to make seals for, some jutsu, earning a cry of pain from the man. Now thoroughly pissed, Mizuki lashed out blindly, and grinned when his foot connected with the blonde's face.

Naruto was sent flying back, landing on something cold and sharp. Rolling away just as a shuriken was flung at him, he gazed down to see two intricately designed katana. Both had gleaming, red handles, with a silver streak at the pointy edge with gold carvings on the side of the blade. On the hilts were orbs, with what seemed like ripples coming from the center.

Wrenching his gaze from the two swords, he brought them up just in time a Mizuki landed in front of the blonde. Lashing out with a kunai. Iruka was on a tree, where he launched some kunai at the other chunin, who side-stepped, and to his relief, Naruto did the same, so he didn't get impaled.

Everything went by so fast. Mizuki pushed forward, thinking he had in advantage in strength. Naruto snorted and pushed back, harder, causing the chunin to stumble and plop on his ass. Naruto brought the two katana's up, holding them like daggers, bringing them down on Mizuki. One embedded in his stomach and another in his arm.

The traitor chunin coughed up a large amount of blood, splattering the green grass with red. He grinned at the emotionless blonde. "Think this is the end? Well fuck you." Mizuki tried to get in one last hit, feebly launching a kunai at Naruto. The blonde looked blankly at the incoming weapon, hell, even at point-blank he'd be able to dodge, catch, or block it. One way or another. He caught the weapon sticking his index finger into the small hole at the blunt end of the kunai.

"You just got owned." Was all he said. The blonde removed his two newfound weapons from the piece of flesh and bone and watched him bleed to death. Iruka jumped down, glancing sorrowfully at Mizuki's dimming eyes. As all life faded away from the orbs. He hung his head. "I hoped could have been different. Mizuki."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The pair walked toward the Hokage Tower with the ninja around them mumbling about how the "Demon Brat" should be executed for treason. All that shit. For some reason, the swords Naruto acquired seemed to be draining him of chakra. At the Hokage's Office, Naruto had fallen to the ground, right in front of the door. When they took his tempature, it seemed it went from freezing, to extremely hot, to freezing, to extremely hot again.

They had tried keeping his temperature from spiking suddenly in one moment, to freezing at a blink of an eye. After a while, the madness stopped, only slightly as the boy started hyperventilating. After a few moments of trying to calm him, they gave up, hoping the boy could fight against this sudden sickness.

All of the sudden Naruto bolted up gasping for air as he glanced around wildly. There was a tinge of purple in his vision. Iruka and the Sandaime Hokage both gasped. And whispered out the same word at the same time.

"Rinnegan..."

Naruto stared at them puzzled, his sight, seemed to be more sharp, and everything seemed so...so, analyzed... "What about the dojutsu?" They kept staring at him, so he got up and looked through the mirror. Everything was fine, he still was lean, blond hair, six whisker marks, three on each cheek, purple ripple eyes, ten fing- wait, purple ripple eyes?

Naruto gasped ad he looked at his eyes. He had the rinnegan. The Hokage shook his head. "I wasn't prepared for this." Naruto looked at the old man oddly, so he decided to explain. "Long ago, the Sage of Six Paths had the legendary rinnegan. The eyes were known to be the greatest of all the three dojutsu, granting mastery over all the elements, potential in Yin and Yang Releases, and power of the Six Paths."

The Hokage went to a very old-looking drawer. Opening it, he brought out a scroll. "This is a storage scroll, inside, will be instructions on how to harness the powers."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**At Naruto's Apartment.**

Naruto pushed the door shut, plopping down onto a sofa, before unsealing all the scrolls the Hokage had gave him. Looking at one of the scrolls, he saw one scroll on chakra elements and chakra control. Deciding to read that one first to have better control over his massive reserves, he unrolleded the scroll.

_Chakra Elements 101._

_Chakra, can be molded into the five elements, lightning, fire, wind, water, and earth. Each element is needed for certain jutsu. A fire type jutsu, for example: Fire Release: Great Fireball, needs a fire element. Without the element, you would not be able to preform the jutsu. _

_To find you element type, get a piece of chakra paper, then channel your chakra through it to find your element. _

At that time, the Fox decided to interupt the blonde.

**You have all five, but four are dormant. You need to master the rinnegan to unlock each one, mastering each level of the rinnegan also grants you full mastery of one element each time, so it's two birds with one stone.**

Naruto nodded. "So all that shit I just read doesn't need to be applied to my training?"

**Nope.**

Naruto smiled. "Good, it would waste time, anyways." With that, he kept on reading. Skipping the element part.

_Chakra Control 101_

_Chakra control is crucial to a ninja. A jutsu needs a exact amount of chakra, pumping too much would lead to wasting unused chakra. To harness that power, one needs to do chakra exercises. Which include kunai-balancing, tree-walking, water-walking, and leaf-sticking. Easiest is the tree-walking exercise. Simply apply the right amount of chakra to your feet and voila, you can walk up a tree, or any vertical or upside down surface._

_Water-walking._

_Unlike tree-walking, one must apply the exact amount of chakra required, but emit the right amount of chakra also._

_Kunai-balancing._

_This is slightly harder than the rest. One must balance a kunai-tip pointing down-on your finger. Use your chakra to hold the kunai steady, at the mean time, keep a layer of chakra to prevent the kunai from stabbing your finger._

_Leaf-sticking._

_The hardest exercise for the ones with large amounts of chakra. That is because it is very easy to rip the thin leaf. One must surpress their chakra to the minimum, before sticking the leaf vertically on one's forehead._

Naruto snickered, no wonder Sakura got that one tight so quickly, she has a large forehead. Snapping the scroll shut, Naruto sat on the ground in a lotus position and began meditating. Soon enough, Naruto opened his eyes to a beautiful green meadow. Getting up, he could see the fox sitting there, as if waiting for him. "Hi." The blonde said.

**We need to** **talk. **

Naruto nodded, "It's about the rinnegan, isn't it?"

**Yes, in the scrolls, they didn't talk about the Six Paths. They are granted to the wielder of the rinnegan. **

**The Animal Path, allows you to have multiple summoning contracts. Asura Path allows you to make body parts mechanical. **

**Deva Path allows one to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces.**

** Human Path allows one to take another's soul. **

**Naraka Path grants the user to interrogate one and heal. **

**Finally, Preta Path allows one to absorb an infintie amount of energy.**

Naruto stared at the Kyuubi, "And you're supposed to teach me all that?!" A chuckle came from the distance.

"_Hmmm, that would be smart, granting Kyuu-kun those abilities, but no, I am, and because you are an Uzumaki, with Kurama inside you, you just simply have to much potential, and to waste it would be awful. No wonder my swords chose you." _

The two spun around quickly, to see who invaded the blonde's Mindscape. They saw a dark silhouette standing in the grass.

**Rikudō Sennin?**

_"The one and only."_

**How are you here?**_  
_

_"I channeled some of my willpower and being into the swords, so I'll be teaching __Naru-kun the basics, then some jutsu, and how to use the Six Paths of Pain."_

**You and your weird nicknames, you always gave people them.**_  
_

_" Ahaha, I know I did."_

_"Anyways, you should come to your Mindscape whenever you have the time. That way I can give you the next set of instructions. Create clones to help you begin practicing some stuff, since you recieve the clones memories._

"Yes, Rikudō-sama."

_"Sadly, all the basics, need to be done in the real world, since all you have to do is, imagine it."_

_"First, I will teach you Almighty push and Universal Pull. These two techniques are used by the Deva Path, allowing you to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces. Go outside, a training ground is most preferred, and spread, your chakra out, and feel the natural chakra around you, try to use your chakra to pull or push them. "_

_"When you think you got it, find a stump or something, and put a bottle on it, and try to knock it off."_

**Outside.**

Naruto quickly made a hundred clones, and sent them around the training ground, Kyuubi told him to practice some moves from the kinjutsu scroll, and try to master them too. The original Naruto, went to a quiet place and did the same thing as the first batch of clones. Spreading his chakra around, he concentrated on the movements, in his area.

Feeling a tingle on his left, he focused chakra onto that one place, and could feel the different chakra floating in the wind. Surrounding it with his own chakra, he pulled on the natural chakra. Sadly, it didn't budge. The blonde frowned and focused more chakra on it, and pulled with all his might, and the natural chakra was sent flying, towards him. The chakra slammed into him, as if he just got punched by Tsunade, and the blonde was sent flying through the air.

Landing with a grunt, he made another clone and dispelled it, sending the information to the others. All the clones stopped what they were doing, and grinned. Soon enough, clones were sent flying everywhere, and some, who where using repulsive forces, slammed other clones. Stopping, he told all the clones to dispel, and got one freaking large migraine. Groaning, he toppled onto the floor, mumbling about never dispelling at the same time.

**In the Hokage's Office.**

"Hokage-sama, I wish to have Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba on my team." Kakashi had been late once again, and once he walked in, he gave his decision. The Hokage smiled. "Oh? And why would you want them?"

"Because I am the best teacher for Sasuke because I have the sharingan and Naruto and Kiba can keep pushing the Last Uchiha. The Hokage suddenly turned serious.

"You will not, most certainly not, have two ninja who have great potential be wasted on you Uchiha. You will have Ino-chan and Sakura-chan on your team with the Uchiha." When he saw that Kakashi wan't to argue, he added, "That is an order. You're dismissed Kakashi." Right when he came, the jonin left again.

Asuma sighed. "You just took part of my Ino-Shika-Cho formation, dad." The Hokage sighed. "I know, but putting anyone else would be a bad idea, and plus..." He grinned evilly, "...He wanted someone to push the Uchiha.

**Time Skip, Next Day.**

Naruto walked into class with a new pair of shades, so no one would notice his different eyes. He plopped down at the back row, away from the chit-chat bitches up front. A few minutes later, Kiba arrived, pretty much falling onto his seat. "G'mornin' mutt."

"Fuck you too, asshole." Naruto sighed, that had become his most uttered response regardless of the statement or question. Iruka walked in a few mintues later. "Congratulations to all of the new genin gathered here. I will call out the teams, and after lunch, they will come retrieve you." Iruka looked around with a beaming smile, resting it on Naruto for a while longer before listing teams.

"Team 1...

Naruto continued chatting with Kiba, and when Kiba asked about the new shades, Naruto smirked and said it was a secret. Just then, his team was called.

"Team 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka. Your squad leader is Kakashi Hatake."

"Team 8, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzika, and Shino Aburame. Your squad leader will be Kurenai Yūhi."

Team 9 is still in circulation,"

"and Team 10 is Hinata Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi."

Naruto snickered at the teams, all the rookie teams sucked except for theirs. Some where civilian-only ones, Team 7 where fangirls and fan-victim/arrogant emo. Team 10 were lazy asses. Their team had tracker abilities, with his rinnegan, Kiba's nose, and Shino's bugs. They also were a assualt team, with Shino as support.

Iruka gave one last look at the graduated ninja. "Your squad leaders will pick you up after lunch. Good luck."

Naruto sat down on the floor, since it was only 9:00 he could stay like this for 15 hours in his Mindscape. "Yo, bro, watcha doin'?" "I'm meditating, mutt, be quiet."

**You know you can bring him into your mindscape.**

Naruto's eyes snapped open. "_And how am I supposed to do that?"_ He thought.

**Grab his head and meditate.**

Naruto snorted. "Sure." The blonde then looked at Kiba. "I am about to do something crazy, so be prepared. You're about to see something not even the Sandaime knows." Kiba stopped noogying Naruto, and stared at him like he had two heads. "Um, ok?"

Naruto got up and placed a hand on Kiba's head and started meditating again.A few minutes later, all the sound in the classroom stopped, and when he opened his eyes, he was in his Mindscape, with Kiba. "You can open your eyes now mutt." Kiba blinked, looking around, "Where are we?"

**Your in my stomach.**

Kiba whirled around, coming nose to nose with a giant fox, at least that's what he was thinking. It was Kyuubi, duh. Kiba let out a girly squeal, before fainting. "Kurama, that was too much."

**Cawt.**

**Was that OK? Next chapter: Team 10, UNITE! Anyways, thank you, my one reviewer. Hope you have a nice day. BuByeeeeeeeeeee.**

**Signing off...**

**Boop**

**This message is brought to you by,**

**Dragoguy3000, half Dragon, half Guy, and no, not your anime/manga Might Gai/Guy. *Shivers* That would be too cruel.**


End file.
